1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge head, a manufacturing method thereof, and a droplet discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known an inkjet head formed by boding a nozzle plate to the top surface of a head body using an adhesive such as an epoxy resin (for example, see JP-A-07-223316). Also, there has been disclosed an inkjet recording apparatus in which an oxide film or a titanium nitride film is formed as a liquid-resistant thin film (ink-resistant thin film) on the wall surface of a liquid flow path with a silicon substrate used as a liquid chamber forming member so as to prevent eluted silicon from blending into the ink as well as so as to prevent warpage from occurring in the entire liquid chamber forming member due to internal stress of the liquid-resistant thin film (for example, see JP-A-2003-276192).
In the above-described related-art droplet discharge apparatuses, an adhesive such as an epoxy adhesive or an acrylic adhesive is used to bond the nozzle plate, liquid chamber forming member, and the like to the droplet discharge head. Therefore, when the droplet discharge head is filled with a discharge liquid such as solution ink such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP), butyl cellosolve, or y-butyrolactone, or alkali ink or when the discharge liquid is discharged from the droplet discharge head, the discharge liquid penetrates the bonding sections so that the adhesive swells. This reduces the durability of the droplet discharge head and therefore reduces the life thereof. Thus, the droplet discharge head must be replaced frequently. Also, in order to prevent the discharge liquid from being contaminated due to the solution of the adhesive, the types of the solvent for the discharge liquid are limited.